Untreated polyolefin surfaces are difficult to adhesive bond because of their non-polarity and non-porosity. Polyolefins also have low surface and cohesive energies which are poor adhesive bonding characteristics. For these reasons, polyolefin surfaces must be treated prior to adhesive bonding.